Trois coeurs pour une personne
by The story of a rabbit
Summary: Sabo vient d'apprendre la mort de Ace, il est désespéré mais se souvient que Luffy est encore vivant. Il décide alors d'aller le voir pour qu'ils se soutiennent dans la perte de leur frère. Malheureusement, Dragon l'empêche de partir et lui propose d'aller le voir dans deux ans. Sabo acceptera-t-il ? Quelle sera la réaction de Luffy ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Trois c**__**œ**__**urs pour une personne**_

* * *

_CHAPITRE PREMIER._

* * *

UNE TRISTE NOUVELLE

* * *

Il était là, assis sur sa chaise, devant son bureau, dans sa cabine. Car oui il avait une cabine personnelle, un peu à l'écart des autres. Pour plusieurs raisons d'ailleurs. Premièrement parce qu'il était un personnage important. Puis parce qu'il travaillait beaucoup et tard le soir. Mais même avant qu'il n'ait ces deux raisons, il l'avait déjà sa cabine personnelle. Pour une raison nettement moins joyeuse. Depuis maintenant douze ans, toutes les nuits, il hurlait jusqu'au désespoir, jusqu'à en perdre la voix puis jusqu'à se réveiller et se confronter à la dure réalité qui, parfois, était pire. Cela se passait lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars, de quoi réveiller tout l'équipage. Et cela faisait depuis douze ans, toutes les nuits. Au début, l'équipage avait eut du mal à s'habituer au problème du jeune garçon car il l'empêchait de dormir à cause de ces cauchemars. Pas des cauchemars de monstres à huit têtes, dix-sept pattes, des griffes aussi aiguisées qu'une lame d'un sabre, une vingtaine d'yeux et qui crache du poison et d'autres caractères. Non, pas ces cauchemars là. Mais des bien pires. Des cauchemars où il n'était pas libre d'agir ni même de penser ou de s'exprimer. Des cauchemars où _ils_ choisissaient _sa_ vie à _sa_ place. Oui, des cauchemars où ses pourritures de parents choisissaient sa vie à sa place pour leur bien en argent à eux. Mais pis encore étaient les cauchemars où la vie de ses frères se mettait en jeu. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas d'eux. Depuis douze ans. Pas un signe de vie. Ce qui était plutôt logique après tout, puisqu'aux yeux de tous il était un enfant mort. A cause de ce qu'il haïssait le plus au monde : les nobles. C'était néanmoins un atout conséquent que tout le monde le croit mort. Quoi de mieux pour se faire discret que ne pas exister ? Mais maintenant il en souffrait de ne pas exister. A cause de cet atout, il n'avait pas pu sauver son frère. Pas seulement à cause de cet atout mais aussi à cause du temps. Alors, en y repensant, il replongeait dans son cauchemar. C'était le pire cauchemar qu'il aurait pu faire. Mais il aurait été si heureux de le faire pour qu'à son réveil, il puisse se rassurer, comme tous les matins, se dire que ce n'était pas réel, que ses frères sont saints et saufs. Mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. Là, ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Là, c'était la réalité. La réalité à l'état brut. Cette réalité qui vous embrouille la mémoire dans vous souvenirs. Cette réalité qui vous compresse le cœur jusqu'à vous bloquer la respiration, vous faisant étouffer de malaise et de mal être. Cette réalité où vous ne sentez pas vos larmes couler. Cette réalité où vous vous sentez seul. Cette réalité où vous êtes seul. Cette réalité là. La plus dure qui soit : la perte d'un proche. Tous ces sentiments négatifs affluaient dans le corps et l'esprit du garçon et le faisait souffrir, autant moralement que physiquement. Une douleur que seul le temps peut guérir. Une douleur qui lui semblait insurmontable. Alors, il se renfermait sur lui-même, ne laissant personne le sortir de la souffrance qu'il se faisait lui-même. Mais sa douleur et sa peine étaient encore bien plus grande. Il avait perdu toute sa famille en quelques secondes. Toute sa famille, ce qui résumait à deux frères. Peut être peu mais toute sa famille pour autant. Certes, il lui restait l'équipage mais ce n'était pas pareil, c'était une autre sorte de lien familial. C'était le lien familial d'un équipage. Un lien inébranlable mais qui peut se dissoudre par moment voire même disparaître pour certaines raisons. Car ce lien familial était un lien d'amitié, de respect, de cohabitation, de loyauté, de combat. Certes il était surpuissant mais même pas remarquable comparé à un lien de fraternité. Et là, ce lien venait de se rompre par force. Par la force de la mort. Son frère venait de perdre la vie dans les bras de son autre frère. Il ne savait même pas si ce dernier était encore vivant. Et tout ça apprit par les journaux. Alors, il relisait encore et encore, depuis un nombre incalculable d'heure, cet article du journal. Puis, son regard vide se promenait sur les avis de recherches de ses deux frères et, toujours en les regardant sourire devant l'objectif, il se disait pour la énième fois de la journée que tout ça aurait pu être éviter s'il avait été présent à l'exécution. Mais il n'avait pas été là. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était trop loin. Cette raison stupide qui le dégoûtait. Un simple manque de temps. C'est dans ces moments que l'on retrouve l'ennemi de tout le monde. L'ennemi le plus redoutable qui soit. L'ennemi invincible. L'ennemi le plus dévastateur aussi. L'ennemi le plus incontrôlable. L'ennemi le plus mal connu. L'ennemi le plus détesté et le plus craint. Le temps. Lui en a été victime à beaucoup trop de reprises à son goût. C'est alors que quelqu'un toqua à la porte puis entra de suite après, tapant plus par politesse ou pour prévenir que pour demander la permission d'entrer. Un homme encapuchonné d'une cape vert foncé posa sa main droite sur l'épaule du garçon assit, tout en se tenant debout à sa gauche. Il entama alors la conversation d'une voix grave :

« Nous allons manger. Il est huit heures trente-deux du soir. Cela fait depuis deux jours que tu n'a pas bougé de ton bureau. Tu devrais venir manger, ça te ferrait du bien. »

Le garçon assit savait que l'homme avait raison, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Sa présence le rassurait, l'apaisait. Du moins d'habitude. Aujourd'hui, sa voix, sa présence, son être tout entier insupportait, l'insultait, le mettait en colère. Il ressentait une fureur noire contre cet homme qu'il considérait pourtant comme son père. Pourquoi ? Comment osait-il ? C'est avec fureur qu'il se releva de sa chaise, le plus vite qu'il put, tout en se tournant vers l'homme encapuchonné. C'est du moins ce qui aurait dû se passer. Mais qui ne se passa pas. A la place, il s'était juste redressé plus ou moins vite et un sentiment trop bien connut l'avait prit. Il avait mal à la tête. Il avait des vertiges. Des taches noires se parsemaient sur sa vue qui était déjà floue. Il avait une sensation de louchement. Il avait l'impression de tomber. Il tombait. Il était au seuil de l'évanouissement. Il le comprit quand il entendit la voix de l'homme devenir de plus en plus grave puis les mots se mélangeaient, il y avait des syllabes en moins et enfin, il n'entendit plus rien. Il ne voyait plus rien. C'est le choc de la main de l'homme sur son bras pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler par terre qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Le jeune garçon se souvint alors de ce qu'il voulait dire. Il voulu parler, crier voire hurler toute sa rage. Mais à la place de ses attentes, ce fût un son sur-aiguë qui sortit de sa bouche pâteuse. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, il le sentait. Pourtant, ses yeux étaient secs. Ils n'avaient aucune lueur. Sans aucune vie. Sans aucune volonté. Juste vides. Des yeux bleus transparents. Les yeux d'une personne qui a perdu goût à la vie. Le garçon ne le sentait pas mais l'homme le portait et marchait jusqu'au réfectoire. Voir du monde, des amis, des personnes sur qui compter, à qui le garçon pourrait se confier, qui le comprendraient ou au moins ferraient mine de le comprendre. Voir ces personnes lui ferrait du bien pensait l'homme encapuchonné.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du réfectoire, il n'y avait pas un bruit, tout le monde s'était tut. La voix de l'homme encapuchonné et parut encore plus grave qu'habituellement.

« Il me faut de l'eau et à manger.

_ Bien monsieur, avait répondu un jeune cuisinier. »

Le jeune garçon regardait ses compagnons d'un air vide puis trouvait rapidement les murs plus intéressant, enfin il se tourna vers son assiette pour finir par s'en détourner et regarder qui l'homme qui avait, à présent, enlevé sa capuche, laissant apparaître une chevelure qu'il connaissait par cœur. Mais le plus intéressant restait tout de même le sol. Il voyait le sol depuis de longues minutes maintenant. Non, il ne le regardait pas, il ne l'observait pas mais le voyait de ses yeux vides car il n'avait même plus la force de fermer ses paupières. L'homme qui avait enlevé sa capuche dit d'une voix ferme qui n'acceptait aucune contestation un « bois » au garçon. Sans vraiment trop réfléchir, le garçon prit le verre que l'homme lui tendait et bu. Puis se servit un autre verre et encore un autre jusqu'à finir le litre d'eau que contenait la bouteille à présent vide sur la table. A regarder de plus près, on remarquait que le garçon reprenait des couleurs. Mais ses yeux yeux bleus restaient malgré tout vides et transparents. Voyant que le garçon faisait ce qu'il disait, l'homme continua sur sa lancée et dit au garçon « manges, ça va te redonner des forces ». Ce qu'il fit. C'étaient des lasagnes, son plat préféré, sur ordre de l'homme à la cape verte. Après une bouchée qui lui parut remplir son estomac tellement il n'avait pas faim, il reposa sa fourchette et son couteau sur les côtés de son assiette d'un geste lent. Il n'avait pas faim. N'importe qui aurait dit que c'étaient les meilleures lasagnes du monde mais pas lui. Du moins, pas aujourd'hui. La nourriture était fade, sans aucune saveur. Il n'avait pas non plus la volonté de manger. En fait, il avait honte d'avoir faim et de manger. Pour la faim il n'y pouvait rien mais il refusait catégoriquement de manger. C'était impossible. Inconcevable. Lui, manger, alors que son frère était mort et son autre frère peut être en train de mourir ? Non, il ne pouvait pas. C'était par politesse. Par tristesse aussi. Qui voudrait se permettre de manger alors qu'un de ses proches vient de mourir ? Pas lui en tout cas. Pendant de longues minutes il fixait le plancher, sans vraiment le voir, comme s'il était un fantôme. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il se remémorait tout le flot d'informations qu'il avait sur ses frères grâce au journal. Journal qu'il venait de prendre de sa main gauche. Il l'avait emmener pour manger. Il ne voulait plus le quitter, comme s'il attendait qu'il change son contenu et proclame que la Marine avait perdu la guerre et que Ace et Luffy étaient encore en vie. C'est alors qu'il releva brusquement la tête, surprenant par la même occasion l'homme à la cape verte. Un mot lui revint en tête : « présumé ». Présumer veut bien dire que l'on ne sait pas mais que l'on pense que ? Non ? Oui, ça voulait bien dire ça. Ace était mort. Mais Luffy était _présumé_ mort. Une joie intense le prit alors en pensant que son cadet respirait encore. Mais elle fût de courte durée et se transforma rapidement en tristesse et désolation. Que devait ressentir son frère ? Alors qu'Ace était mort dans _ses_ bras ? Il eut toute la peine du monde. Mais ses pensées se dirigèrent vers un autre homme et sa tristesse se transforma en colère intense. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il voulait dire à l'homme à la cape verte. Maintenant qu'il avait bu, sa bouche pouvait laisser passer des mots et non pas des sons sur-aiguë. Il n'avait plus non plus la bouche pâteuse ce qui lui permettait de parler distinctement. Il avait aussi un peu bougé depuis son bureau, il n'avait donc plus aucune raison de s'évanouir. Il se leva alors, se plantant devant l'homme à la cape verte et remarqua vaguement que tout le monde avait quitté le réfectoire depuis longtemps au vu des tables brillantes de propreté. Ce fût avec une voix rocailleuse, faible et qui lui déchirait les cordes vocales qu'il cria le plus fort possible, ce qui revenait à parler normalement pour une personne en pleine santé, à l'adresse de l'homme.

« Comment oses-tu ? Laisser ton fils mourir ! Même si tu l'a vu que très peu de fois, c'est ton fils ! Et toi tu le laisse alors qu'il est peut être en ce moment même en train de mourir ?! Tu es un monstre ! Je suis sûr que tu aurais pu sauver Ace aussi ! Mais tu ne l'a pas fait ! Pourquoi ?! Pour ne pas te montrer au gouvernement et ainsi ne laisser aucune information sur toi et ton armée révolutionnaire ?! Alors tu es de ceux qui préfèrent faire passer leur rêve avant leur famille, avant ton fils ?! Est-ce ce que tu es Monkey D. Dragon ?! »

Après avoir crier sur la fin car la voix lui revenait, le garçon se tenait à la table pour ne pas s'écrouler après cet effort qui lui avait parut sur-humain. Dragon lui laissa reprendre son souffle tout en le regardant s'asseoir sur la chaise près de lui. Il s'y attendait à cette réaction. Il s'y était préparé mentalement ou du moins, croyait s'y être préparé. Ça lui faisait mal que son presque fils pense ça de lui. Mais il n'en montra rien. En tant que chef des révolutionnaires, il avait apprit au fil du temps à garder ses sentiments au fond de lui, à ne jamais les montrer aux autres. Parce que tout le monde croyait en lui, il ne pouvait pas laisser paraître ses craintes, ces espoirs, tout ces sentiments. Voyant que le garçon s'était calmé, il lui expliqua d'une voix grave mais posée, rassurante. Il ne cherchait pas à se justifier mais juste à expliquer, à partager.

« Tu sais Sabo, j'y tient énormément à Lyffy, c'est mon trésor personnel qui est caché au fond de mon cœur, jamais, non jamais je ne le laisserait mourir, donnant ma vie sans condition s'il le faut. Mais je ne pouvais pas intervenir lors de la guerre de Marinford, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Nous étions trop loin. Même à vol d'oiseau on ne pouvait pas. J'aurais aussi beaucoup donné pour sauver Ace, sûrement ma vie, vu l'état de Luffy quand il est mort. Mais on ne pouvait pas intervenir. J'ai cependant l'information de source sûre que mon fils est vivant. Il se remet très difficilement mais il est avec Rayleigh alors je ne me fait pas de soucis. »

Sabo était plus que soulagé de savoir son cadet vivant et était nettement moins en colère contre Dragon pour son comportement. Puis Dragon continua son explication :

« A vrai dire, dès que j'ai vu que l'exécution de Ace allait être mise à l'œuvre grâce aux journaux, j'ai envoyé deux de mes meilleurs hommes pour voir l'état de Luffy si le pire arrivait. Ils sont allés le plus vite possible mais sont arrivés deux jours en retard par rapport à l'exécution même en ayant emprunté le courant qui relie Marinford à Enies Lobby et à Impel Down. Ils ont cependant retrouvé la trace de Luffy et m'informent de son état tous les matins et tous les soirs. Donc ne t'énerves pas. Tu vois bien que je tiens et que je prends soin de mon fils. Je le fais juste à ma manière. »

Suite à cet aveux, la colère de Sabo était redescendue en flèche pour finir à zéro. Il avait la sensation d'avoir un poids dans son cœur qui s'était volatilisé. Ce poids et cette douleur insoutenables avaient disparus, laissant place à une douleur qu'il appréciait beaucoup. La douleur qui nous brûle le cœur lorsqu'on apprend une grande nouvelle qui nous empli d'une joie intense. C'était à présent cette sensation qui lui pinçait son muscle vital. Elle était tellement intense qu'il en avait mal. Mais il s'en fichait. Il était trop heureux. Trop heureux que son cadet soit encore en vie. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Mais comme toute bonne chose, sa joie ne dura pas éternellement. Il venait de se rappeler d'un détail assez important à ses yeux : « il se remet difficilement » lui avait dit Dragon. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il voulait se suicider ? Ou abandonner son rêve ? Ou peut-être n'avait-il plus confiance en lui ? Il arrêta soudain de se torturer l'esprit se rappelant que Silvers Rayleigh était avec son frère. Donc tout allait bien. Du moins, il l'espérait. C'est alors qu'une nouvelle idée germa dans son esprit. Et s'il ressuscitait de sa pseudo mort ? Cela remonterait sûrement le moral de son petit frère, non ? C'était décidé. Il irait voir Luffy. Et son voyage commencerait aujourd'hui même. Dans quelques minutes, juste le temps de se préparer. Sabo se retourna vivement vers le chef des révolutionnaires qu'il avait totalement oublié, plongé dans ses réflexions.

« Si je vais voir Luffy, ça lui remontera le moral ! C'est une bonne idée, non ? »

Dragon fût d'abord surprit par la question. Sabo, aller voir Luffy ? Alors que ces derniers venaient de perdre leur frère ? Non, impossible. C'était impossible. L'état de Luffy ne tenait qu'à un fils. Si Sabo allait le voir, les souvenirs de Luffy referaient surface et le rongeraient. Il serait sûrement heureux mais aussi et surtout en colère. Comment Sabo parviendrait-il à calmer Luffy quand ce dernier lui reprocherait d'avoir disparut pendant douze ans ? Et quand il lui reprocherait sa non-présence pendant la guerre de Marinford ? Et puis ils viendraient, sûrement, même obligatoirement, à parler de leur frère, Ace aux poings ardents. Luffy qui l'avait vu mourir dans ses propres bras. Sabo qui culpabilisait comme pas possible et qui, malgré les apparences, ne s'en était toujours pas remit. Non. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser se voir. C'est donc de sa voix grave mais calme qu'il contredit Sabo.

« Sabo, …, il marqua une pause pour choisir ses mots puis reprit d'un ton ferme : je suis désolé mais je ne te laisserais pas aller voir Luffy, je...

_ Quoi ?! Mais … mais ... pourquoi ?!, hurla le garçon avec fureur et stupéfaction.

_ Calmes-toi Sabo, laisse moi t'expliquer mes raisons. »

Le garçon se calma malgré que son moral et sa patiente atteignaient des chiffres négatifs. Il en avait assez de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait et était encore plus énervé que ce soit Dragon qui le lui dise. Cet homme qu'il considérait comme son père. Les deux révolutionnaires se tenaient face à face sur le pont malgré l'heure tardive. Il devait être aux alentours de vingt-trois heures trente. Sabo était fatigué et énervé. Cela faisait deux jours voire plus qu'il n'avait ni dormi ni mangé. Mais il prit son mal en patiente et fit un effort incommensurable et écouta l'homme à la cape verte.

« Si tu vas voir ton frère, certes il sera heureux mais il te demandera très vite des explications de ton absence durant votre enfance ainsi que le fait que tu ne sois pas venu à Marinford. Et même si tu lui dit la vérité qui est irréfutable et incontestable, vu l'état dans lequel il est, qui te dis qu'il t'écouteras ? Qui te dis qu'il te comprendra ? Qui te dis qu'il essayera de te comprendre ? Et si vous parvenez à vous expliquer et à vous comprendre, vous finirez par parler d'Ace. Des souvenirs douloureux et joyeux peut être vous animerons. Mais vous sombrerez encore plus dans la tristesse parce que ni toi ne s'est remit de sa mort ni Luffy qui l'a vu mourir dans ses bras. Et puis tu n'as pas dormi ni mangé depuis deux jours. Tu n'as plus de forces. Il n'y a personne pour t'accompagner. S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, tu ne seras pas en état de te battre. Autant physiquement que moralement. Et Luffy et toi-même devez faire votre deuil séparément. Crois-tu vraiment que c'est plaisant des retrouvailles lors de la mort d'un frère ? »

Sabo avait baissé la tête depuis un moment déjà, par honte d'avoir eut cette idée stupide, mais aussi pour cacher ses larmes de tristesse. Mais à la dernière phrase, il baissa encore plus la tête, comme pour répondre « non » à la question rhétorique de Dragon. Celui-ci continua d'ailleurs sur sa lancée :

« Moi je ne crois pas en tout cas. Et Luffy n'a plus sept ans, ni même dix. Tu dois avoir confiance en lui. Tu dois savoir, et tu le sais, qu'il se remettra, certes difficilement et avec beaucoup de temps mais il se remettra. Tu le sais. Quant à toi, tu dois te reposer. Trouver les mots qui lui permettront de te comprendre quand tu le reverra. Sache que pour autant la décision t'appartient. Personnellement, je te conseille d'aller le retrouver dans deux ans. Mais saches que si tu pars maintenant, ce ne sera pas avant cinq jours, le temps que tu reprennes des forces et que je trouve quelqu'un pour t'accompagner. »

Sabo réfléchissait. Il pesait le pour et le contre. Pour le « pour », il n'avait trouvé qu'une seule chose. Celle de revoir Luffy. Ce qui était tout de même un grand « pour ». Mais dans les « contre », il y avait déjà tous les arguments de Dragon mais se rajoutait en plus le fait qu'il décevrait son presque père. Mais pis encore, il n'avait aucune idée de la réaction de son cadet. Strictement aucune. Et il en était terrifié. Il ne connaissait pas l'état dans lequel se trouvait son frère. L'état qu'il avait lors de la perte d'un proche. Il ne savait donc pas sa réaction. Il ne savait pas non plus si son jeune frère était toujours aussi impulsif ou non. D'après les journaux il s'était dit qu'il n'avait pas changé. Mais ne sait-on jamais ... Il avait donc prit sa décision. Il irait voir Luffy dans deux ans. Puis une question lui vint à l'esprit. Pourquoi dans _deux_ ans ? Pourquoi pas un an ? Ou trois ? Ou quelques mois ?

« Pourquoi dans deux ans et pas avant ?, demanda le blond.

_ Ce sont les deux hommes que j'ai envoyé voir Luffy qui m'ont dit que Rayleigh lui avait proposé de s'entraîner pendant deux ans sur une île proche d'Amazone Lily. Puis ensuite il retrouvera ses compagnons sur l'archipel des Sabaody. Donc il serait préférable de ne pas interrompre son entraînement.

_ Oui je comprends. J'irais voir Luffy dans deux ans alors. »

Cette simple phrase fit apparaître un sourire sur le faciès du chef des révolutionnaires mais surtout un sentiment de soulagement et le sensation d'avoir un poids en moins dans le cœur de l'homme. Il dit alors de sa voix grave mais rassurante et posée au garçon qui était en face de lui :

« Aller, va te coucher. Essai de dormir, demain une dure journée t'attends. Tu vas devoir t'occuper d'un personne que je voulait rencontrer depuis plusieurs années. »

Il avait fait exprès de ne pas en avoir dit plus sur cette personne. Il voulait que Sabo pense à autre chose que ses frères. Et quel meilleur moyen de faire changer d'idée un garçon entêté qu'en lui posant une énigme ? Dragon savait qu'il se demanderait quelle était cette personne, pendant toute la nuit mais finirait par s'endormir. Il le savait.

_FIN DU CHAPITRE PREMIER._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

**Bonjour / bonsoir chèr(e)s lecteurs / lectrices, je suis désolée mais j'ai complètement oublié de mettre une NDA dans mon chapitre précédant, j'étais super concentrée sur la compréhension du système de donc je galérais un max mais maintenant je commence à bien comprendre ! Enfin bref, je vais vous dire deux, trois infos sur ma fic puisque je l'ai pas fait avant. D'abord c'est une fiction sur Sabo ( vous l'aurez compris je pense ), elle comportera trois chapitres. Comme vous l'aurez compris ( enfin j'espère ), elle raconte les retrouvailles entre Sabo et Luffy mais non pas à Dressrossa mais sur l'archipel des Sabaody. C'est une fic qui exprime beaucoup les sentiments de Sabo ( du moins j'essaie ) car je pense que c'est primordial pour le contexte. J'ai connu la plupart de ces sentiments c'est pourquoi je me permet de les raconter dans les détails. **

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir !**

_**spoiler !**___**sur l'apparence de Sabo et son statut au sein de l'Armée Révolutionnaire.**

**Disclaimer :****One Piece ne m'appartient pas !**

_Trois coeurs pour une personne _

CHAPITRE SECOND

DES RETROUVAILLES MOUVEMENTEES

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis le décès de Ace. Sabo s'en remettait petit à petit malgré d'atroces cauchemars la nuit. Des cauchemars sur la mort de son frère. Des cauchemars encore pires que ceux d'autrefois. Mais il était heureux. Ils approchaient de l'archipel des Sabaody. Il allait enfin revoir Luffy. Après quatorze ans de dure attente. Il se demandait s'il avait changé. En tout cas, lui et ses compagnons avaient changé en ces deux années. Aussi bien moralement que physiquement.

Il était plus mature, comprenait mieux les choses comme les décisions de Dragon. Il savait même prendre des décisions _intelligentes_. Il avait amélioré cette capacité en partie grâce à la personne qui était arrivée sur le navire il y a deux ans. C'était grâce à elle qu'il savait qu'il devait se rendre sur l'archipel des Sabaody qui était le lieu de rendez-vous. Cette personne le savait car elle faisait partie de l'équipage de son frère. Au début, il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi Dragon tenait tant à la rencontrer ou en avait oublié les raisons car il était encore beaucoup attristé par la mort de Ace. Puis il s'était souvenu. C'était parce qu'elle savait des choses qu'elle seule pouvait savoir. Elle avait ce don. Ou plutôt cette fameuse connaissance. Celle de lire et comprendre les ponéglyphes. Ces pierres indestructibles qui retraçaient l'Histoire Oubliée et qui pouvaient être un atout considérable pour renverser le gouvernement. Il avait donc apprit, grâce à cette personne, l'Histoire Oubliée.

Depuis, il se sentait plus fort dans ses convictions, plus sûr du choix qu'il avait fait il y a quatorze ans. Celui de rejoindre l'armée révolutionnaire. Aujourd'hui, il haïssait encore plus le monde dans lequel il vivait, en particulier son gouvernement. C'était son changement moral.

Mais il avait aussi changé physiquement en quatorze ans. Et pas qu'un peu ! Ses cheuveux avaient poussés, lui allant jusqu'au cou, ils étaient ondulés blonds. Sa dent manquante avait repoussée. Son nez en trompette avait disparut, laissant apparaître un nez droit. Il avait une large cicatrice à l'oeil gauche. Mais son oeil était tout de même valide. Sa peau était plus matte, lui donant un air de South Blue. Ses habits n'avaient pas beaucoup changés. Il avait un nouveau haut de forme avec ses lunettes, un long manteau noir lui descendant jusqu'aux genoux, un large pantalon blanc, des bottes noires hautes, un chemisier noir avec une ceinture et une sorte de cravate à frou frou. Il avait sûretout beaucoup grandi, avait perdu ses rondeurs enfantines, son visage était plus anguleux. Néanmoins, il combattait toujours avec la même arme : son tuyau. _Leur_ tuyau. Il était haut gradé, très haut gradé dans l'armée révolutionnaire, surtout qu'il était très jeune. En effet, il était le numéro 2 de l'armée à seulement vingt-deux ans.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir changé. Monkey D. Dragon aussi avait changé. Pas tellement mentalement malgré qu'il sache à présent l'Histoire Oubliée, mais plutôt physiquement. Mais vraiment très légèrement. Il avait en fait juste gagné en carrure et ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs.

La personne qui était arrivée il y a deux ans sur le navire avait, elle aussi, beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux noirs avaient poussés, lui atteignant le bas du dos, sa frange avait disparue. Son visage était moins froid, moins renfermé mais toujours aussi ferme. Elle avait gardé ses grands yeux bleus qui lui allaient si bien, elle avait aussi grandit, pris des formes. Les étendues de son pouvoir s'étaient élargis. Néanmoins, le plus gros changement était sur le plan moral : elle avait acquit des connaissances inimaginables, sur l'Histoire Oubliée mais aussi sur un grand nombre de personnes importantes qui infuancent donc le monde. Elle savait aussi que Luffy et Sabo étaient frères et connaissait aussi toute son histoire. Celle-ci l'avait d'ailleurs beaucoup touché. Sabo aussi avait pris connaissance de son passé. Il s'était alors formé un lien d'amitié très puissant entre eux. C'était donc avec joie qu'elle avait accepté qu'il l'accompagne sur l'archipel des Sabaody.

" Calme-toi Sabo. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout se passera très bien.", tentait de le rassurer Nico Robin. Ce qui marchait plus ou moins bien voire pas du tout.

Sabo était si proche de son frère mais en même temps si loin ! Il n'y avait plus que quelques kilomètres qui les séparaient. Mais derrière ces quelques kilomètres, se cachaient quatorze ans, ce qui les éloignait considérablement. Sabo avait peur. Plus encore, il était terrifié ce qui se voyait à la pâleur de son visage. Terrifié à l'idée de voir son frère ou plutôt de voir la réaction de son frère. Mais heureusement, Robin était là et sû trouver la phrase miracle.

" Arrêtes de t'inquiéter. Après tout, même si sa réaction est mauvaise, qu'est-ce qui peut briser un lien de fraternité ? "

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que la réponse lui apparut comme une évidence. Rien. Rien ne pouvait briser un lien de fraternité. Du moins rien ne pouvait briser _leur _lien de fraternité. Il se détendit automatiquement. Son froncement de sourcils cessa et son visage redevint paisible, la lueur d'inquiétude ayant quitté ses yeux bleus.

Après avoir amarré leur petit voilier sur l'un des groves de non-droits de l'archipel des Sabaody, ils se dirigèrent vers " _le bar de l'arnaque _" qui était le bar de Shakky où se trouvait également Rayleigh. C'était assez simple d'y aller puisque Robin avait un morceau de la vive card de Rayleigh.

Mais avant, ils passèrent par un magasin de vêtements pour déguiser Sabo car il n'était pas assuré qu'on ne le soupçonne pas d'être de mêche avec l'archéologue. Autrement dit, aux yeux de la Marine, Sabo le mort pourrait ressuciter, ce qui était inconcevable pour le jeune révolutionnaire. Il portait donc une perruque afro noire ainsi que des lunettes de soleil pour masquer ses yeux et ses sourcils. Il avait aussi changé de style vestimentaire : il avait une chemise un peu trop large et qui laissait voir son torse. Pour le bas, il portait un pantacourt noir du même style que son défunt frère ainsi que les mêmes bottes que lui. Il était méconnaissable. Sauf pour sa cicatrice à l'oeil mais il avait mit un peu de maquillage pour camoufler ce que ne couvraient pas les lunettes.

Ils reprirents ensuite leur route.

" Au fait Sabo, comment dois-je t'appeller pour ne pas te faire connaître ?

_ Hum ... Asly ce serait bien, répondit le jeune homme. "

Heureusement qu'elle était là sinon il n'aurait jamais pensé à chnger de prénom et aurait mit du temps avant de répondre si on lui avait posé la question, ce qui serait parût suspect.

" Asly, quand tu te retrouveras devant le bar de l'escroquerie, pense à masquer ton haki si tu ne veux pas que Rayleigh connaisse tout sur toi. "

Ça par contre, il y avait pensé ! D'ailleurs, c'est l'une des premières choses que lui a apprit Dragon. En effet, si il marchait dans la rue sans masquer son haki, et qu'il croisait quelqu'un de puissant, cette personne aurait aisément pu savoir que Luffy, Ace et lui étaient frères ou qu'il faisait parti de l'armée révolutionnaire. Toutes les personnes haut gradées dans leur organisation savait le faire. Pour une question de sûreté et de discrétion, c'était essentiel. Bref, Sabo n'avait donc pas d'inquiétude quant à ça.

Robin et Sabo finirent par être à l'entrer du bar, Sabo était de plus en plus terrifié. Et si son frère était dans le bar ? Leur rencontre serait plus tôt que prévue ... Comment réagirait-il ? Puis il se reprit, il avait masqué son haki et son apparence, aucun risque que son frère le reconnaisse ! Mais au fond il n'était pas si rassuré que ça, ce qui se voyait par quelques gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son visage et son léger tremblement de mains. Pourtant il avait l'habitude d'intérioriser ses sentiments, c'était essentiel pour ses missions mais là, c'était différent, c'était son frère. Son frère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quatorze ans. Et il allait le revoir aujourd'hui, peut-être même maintenant. Il était ter-ro-ri-sé.

Puis ils entrèrent.

Shakky et l'ancien furent très heureux de voir Robin et se demandèrent qui était Sabo.

" Aa ! Robin ! Comment vas-tu ?, lui demanda Shakky.

_ Très bien, très bien et vous ?, répondit l'archéologue.

_ Toujours en pleine forme !, dit Rayleigh.

_ Les autres sont déjà arrivés ?, questionna la jeune brune.

_ Oui tous sauf Luffy, leur apprit l'ancien. "

Le léger tressaillement de la part de Sabo n'échappa à personne dans la salle, ce qui amena les deux principaux occupants à se poser des question sur l'identité du garçon. Ce qui rappella sans doute à Shakky qu'ils ne s'étaient pas présentés.

" Je suis Shakky la tenancière du bar et voici Rayleigh, lui montra-t-elle du doigt.

_ Euh enchanté, je suis S..Asly, beggeya Sabo, ce qui ne dupa, encore une fois, personne.

_ Et tu es un ami de Luffy ?, demanda le seigneur des ténèbres.

_ Euh ... et bien ... c'est-à-dire que ... hum ... oui oui c'est un ami !, dit-il très très mal assuré.

_ Hum je vois ..., murmura le vieux.

_ Tu viens Asly ? Je vais te faire visiter l'archipel, lui sourit Robin. "

Encore une fois, heureusement que son amie était là pour le sauver de cette conversation catastrophique. Il était stressé au point de réagir à ce point ? Il s'étonnerait toujours... Par contre, il se doutait bien que Rayleigh et Shakky avait très bien compris qu'il ne s'appelait pas Asly et encore plus qu'il n'était pas un ami de Luffy, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas du tout et faisait tripler son angoisse.

Ils sortirents du bar après en avoir salué et remercié les occupants. Rayleigh avait remarqué que Sabo était très puissant car il dégageait un peu de haki des rois sur son passage et masquait ses autres formes de fluides pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse. C'est pourquoi il allait aller par " inadvertance " jusqu'au Sunny.

Quand Robin et Sabo arrivèrent au navire, Sabo fut surpris de voir tout l'équipage de son frère au grand complet. Mais les plus surpris étaient sans doutes cet équipage même. Tous le saluèrent, en commençant par Zoro :

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur ce bateau ? ", demanda-t-il plus comme une menace qu'une question, ce qui n'apeura pas pour autant le blond. Le vert était prêt à attaquer au moindre mouvement du révolutionnaire mais se détendit en voyant Robin arriver derrière Sabo avec un sourire et une petite remarque :

" Je vous présente Sabo, il doit s'entretenir avec notre capitaine ", ce qui rendit l'équipage encore plus méfiant puis elle continua :

" En attendant, je vais lui faire visiter le bateau ", ce qui rassura l'équipage puisque Robin ne ferait pas visiter le navire à un potentiel ennemi.

Une fois la visite du Sunny terminée, ils allèrent la cuisine-salle à mangé où se trouvait Sanji qui préparait à manger pour le capitaine qui aurait obligatoirement faim.

" Sanji-kun, peut-on avoir un café s'il te plaît, lui sourit l'archéologue.

_ À tes ordres ma Robin-chwan !, tourbillona le cuisinier. "

Sabo fut assez surpris du comportement du blond vis-à-vis de son amie mais ne releva pas. Il se demanda tout de même s'il était comme ça avec tout le monde ...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Zoro débarqua dans la cuisine, interrompant les trois jeunes gens dans leur discution :

" Luffy est arrivé, dit-il simplement puis il continua : donc si tu veux le voir, il est là, dit-il à Sabo en le désignant du menton. "

C'en fut assez pour paniquer Sabo qui bredouilla :

" Je ... euh ... oui ... j-

_ Et ça fait combien de temps qu'il est là parce que le temps que tu trouves la cuisine, il doit s'en être écoulé du temps. Hein Marimo ?!, répliqua Sanji.

_ La ferme sourcil en vr-

_ Sanji-kun, tu peux aller dire à notre capitaine qu'il doit attendre quelqu'un en dehors du bateau s'il te plaît, coupa Robin.

_ Si tel est ton souhait ma Robin d'amour !, dit joyeusement Sanji, ayant complètement oublié la demi réplique de Zoro. "

Puis il partit prévenir son capitaine et revint quelques secondes plus tard pour leur informer que sa mission était accomplie. Robin passa devant Sabo plus pâle que jamais pour voir s'il était bien sortit du navire. Car s'il ne l'était pas, elle avait peur que la réaction des deux frères ne soit exagérée et ne blesse quelqu'un. Il valait donc mieux prendre des distances. Heureusement, Luffy était à une cinquantaine de mètres du Sunny. Les conversations ne seraient donc pas entendues, ce qui pourrait éventuellement arranger les deux frères. Robin s'en alla ensuite, et dit au reste de l'équipage que ça ne les regardait pas, laissant par la même occasion passer Sabo qui s'était revêtu comme à son arrivée sur l'archipel pour ne pas encore plus déstabiliser son petit frère.

FIN DU CHAPITRE SECOND

_Laissez des reviews ! Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Trois cœurs pour une personne_

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Avec un retard inimaginable, voici le troisième et dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Je suis aussi désolée mais les retrouvailles entre les deux frères se sont déjà effectuées dans la réalité et ne se passent pas comme dans mon histoire donc ben tant pis ! Bonne lecture :)

Disclaimer : One Piece n'est pas à moi !

* * *

CHAPITRE TROISIÈME

* * *

Luffy se demandait qui pouvait bien vouloir le voir et pourquoi cette personne désirait le voir maintenant alors qu'il allait enfin pouvoir retrouver ses compagnons. Entre temps, Sabo enjambait tant bien que mal le Sunny. Il y parvenait à peine tellement son corps tremblait. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Intérieurement, il le savait. Il s'assit quelques instants sur la rambarde du bateau et inspira très fort par son nez tout en fermant les yeux. Sous l'inspiration, son ventre se gonfla légèrement. Puis, il expira l'air qu'il avait emmagasiné dans ses poumons par la bouche, faisait dégonfler son ventre. Il rouvrit les yeux, plus déterminé que jamais. Il sauta à terre et se dirigea lentement vers son frère.

En même temps qu'il avançait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser « comment il va réagir ? Comment il va réagir ? Et si il me rejette ? Et s'il ne me reconnaît pas ? Et s'il ne me considère plus comme son frère ? Et s'il ne me pardonne pas ? Allez, on se calme. Inspire, expire. Zen. Tout va bien se passer. Mais si jamais il m'ignore ? Et si.. »

Malgré ses milliers de questions, il continua d'avancer vers son frère qui discutait avec un poissonnier ; il essayait sûrement de lui prendre du poisson gratuitement, ce que l'homme ne semblait pas apprécier grandement. Puis, Luffy finit par étirer son bras plus ou moins discrètement et attrapa un poisson dans le dos du poissonnier. Celui-ci ne remarqua rien. Mais le brun rétracta ensuite son bras, mettant directement l'animal entier dans sa bouche. Ce coup-ci, le poissonnier remarqua très bien ce qu'avait fait le brun. Il écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche tomba au sol.

« Mais.. mais... le poisson... il était cru ! Et avec les arrêtes, la tête et les organes ! »

Pour toute réponse, Luffy lui fit un grand sourire, ce qui blasa l'homme. En voyant la scène, Sabo se dit qu'il n'avait pas changé et un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Le blond était maintenant à quelques mètres du brun et avait reprit un minimum d'assurance. Il s'approcha encore d'environ cinq pas et lança :

« T'es toujours aussi affamé apparemment Lu' ! »

L'interpellé se retourna intrigué, délaissant le poissonnier qui avait eut assez d'émotion pour le moment. Ses yeux et sa bouche s'écarquillèrent et son corps se raidit. Il referma la bouche pour ensuite la rouvrir puis recommencer trois fois la chose sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour essayer de faire disparaître l'image de son frère qu'il voyait comme un rêve. « Comment c'est possible ? C'est Sabo ? Nan, ça peut pas être lui. Mais si c'est lui, c'est obligé ! Mais il est.. il est... il est censé être.. Si c'est lui ! Mais non c'est pas possible ! C'est un rêve ! Ça ne peut être qu'un rêve ! », pensa Luffy.

Devant son frère, Sabo ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il puisse être tant choqué. Du coup, il attendait une quelconque réaction de la part du capitaine pirate. Ou alors il devait dire quelque chose ? Il ne savait pas. Il était totalement perdu.

Luffy tendit alors sa main vers lui, lentement, en tremblant légèrement. Sabo tendit lui aussi la sienne, touchant de sa main la main de son frère. Au contact, Luffy recula vivement sa main de quelques centimètres, faisant apparaître une moue sur le visage du blond. Mais très vite, le brun retoucha son frère, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas disparut entre temps.

En sentant la chaire du blond, l'expression de surprise de Luffy laissa place à un large sourire. Les deux frères avaient à présent les larmes aux yeux. Le poissonnier les regardait, lui aussi ému par la tendresse des deux garçons malgré le fait qu'il n'en comprenne pas le sens. Sabo rompit alors le silence qui s'était installé :

« Luffy... »

Mais le brun n'écoutait pas vraiment, trop émerveillé par la présence du blond. Il murmura d'une petite voix :

« Sabo... C'est... c'est bien toi Sabo ?

_ Oui. »

Les paroles des deux frères avaient été murmurées, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas rompre leur silence. Sabo entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Luffy, comme pour appuyer sa réponse en disant « regarde, je suis là ». Le blond voulut avancer un peu pour se rapprocher de son frère mais il n'en eut pas le temps : Luffy lui sauta dessus, le faisait tomber à la renverse. Le blond, à terre, serra le plus fort qu'il pouvait son frère dans ses bras. Ils pleuraient tous les deux à chaudes larmes.

« Tu b'a bellebent banqué !, sanglota Luffy. On a cru que t'ébais bort !

_ Nan je suis là Luffy. T'inquiètes pas, je serais toujours là. Plus jamais, plus jamais je serrais absent, dit Sabo en reniflant. »

Luffy se calma un peu et essaya de contrôler ses larmes mais c'était peine perdue, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Les larmes du blonds recommençaient elles aussi à couler. Et les deux frères restèrent ainsi par terre, entrelacés en se vidant de leurs larmes.

« Je suis tellement désolé Luffy de pas avoir été là. J'aurais du y être. Ma place était à vos côtés et je n'y étais pas, pleura Sabo. »

Comme pour le réconforter, son petit frère le serra encore plus contre lui et pleura de plus belle.

Rayleigh qui les observait à quelques mètre de là sécha une larme en voyant les deux frères. Du côtés de l'équipage, Robin avait simplement dit « c'est son dernier frère ». Les autres avaient alors compris. Tout compris et étaient presque aussi heureux et malheureux que les deux frères en question.

« Il me manque tellement, pleurnicha Luffy.

_ Moi aussi Lu' il me manque. Et si j'avais été là, peut être qu'on serait tous les trois là. Comme avant. »

Et Sabo refondit en larmes dans les bras de son cadet, il s'en voulait tellement. Mais tellement.

« C'est pas ta faute Sabo, t'inquiètes pas. »

La phrase de Luffy calma un peu le blond mais ne lui enlevait pas tous ses remords. Ils restèrent ainsi, à pleurer pendant un bon quart d'heure avant qu'ils ne se calment.

« Il ne voudrait pas que l'on pleure comme ça, que l'on pleure pour lui. Il voudrait qu'on vive heureux et sans aucun regret le reste de notre vie, déclara Sabo. »

Luffy hocha la tête puis la leva au ciel, comme s'il espérait voir apparaître son défunt frère et il chuchota :

« Je t'aime Ace. »

Sabo fit de même et déclara :

« Moi aussi je t'aime Ace. Je te promets que je prendrais bien soin de notre petit frère et que je vivrais ma vie sans aucun regret. Au revoir et à bientôt. »

Les deux frères se relevèrent, main dans la main et séchèrent une dernière fois leur larmes. Leur frère restera à jamais gravé dans le cœur mais pour le restant de leur vie, ils mettraient la douleur qui l'accompagne dans un coin de leur tête de l'oublierait. Ils ne se remémoreraient que les bons souvenirs et vivraient leurs vies à fonds sans aucun regret !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le Sunny, ils avaient des tas d'aventures à se raconter !

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de cette fiction, je vous remercie beaucoup de l'avoir lue et désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster le dernier chapitre !


End file.
